The Ojamajo's Valentine
by Shiue Evelyn Fha
Summary: Hari Valentine telah tiba. Waktunya Doremi dkk untuk memberikan coklat ke orang yang spesial. Plot waktu 2 tahun setelah cerita 'Arigatou, for the Love: a Later Story from Misora'. Bisakah mereka memberikan coklat ke orang-orang yang mereka sukai?
1. Chapter 1: Doremi

**DISCLAIMER:** Aku tidak punya Ojamajo Doremi. Aku suka acara ini, jadi aku memutuskan untuk menulis cerita ini. Ojamajo Doremi adalah acara yang dibuat oleh Toei Animation pada tahun 1999-2003.

Catatan Author: Well, selamat datang di fanfic Ojamajo Doremi berbahasa Indonesia pertama di sini (habisnya yang aku baca, belum ada satupun fanfic Ojamajo Doremi yang pake bahasa Indonesia, jadi aku mutusin untuk jadi pelopor, hehehe...).

Emang sih, ini belum hari valentine, tapi nggak salah kan, kalau dipublikasikan sekarang? (takut nggak punya waktu lagi, soalnya yang ditulis lumayan banyak)

Oh iya, untuk chapter 1 & 2 (tentang Doremi & Hazuki) sengaja dibikin nyambung (plot waktunya, kan Hazuki ultah di hari valentine).

Summary: Hari Valentine telah tiba. Waktunya Doremi dkk untuk memberikan coklat ke orang yang spesial. Plot waktu 2 tahun setelah cerita 'Arigatou, for the Love: a Later Story from Misora' (gomen, rasanya nggak nyambung ya, kalau cerita bahasa Inggris dilanjutin sama bahasa Indonesia -_-'). Bisakah mereka memberikan coklat ke orang-orang yang mereka sukai?

Pairing: KotaDore (fans AkaDore silakan meniggalkan fanfic ini dan bikin fanficnya sendiri tentang mereka), MasaHazu (fans FujioHazu juga harus minggat), AnriAiko (sebenernya aku lebih suka LeonAiko sih, tapi untuk kali ini, biarkan saja Anrima unjuk gigi, hehe...), ToruOnpu (ya, aku memang cuma setuju sama dua dari empat anggota FLAT 4 ini yang jadian sama 'gebetan' mereka :p abis kupikir Fujio & Akatsuki nggak cocok sama Hazuki & Doremi).

Untuk pasangannya Momoko, aku karang sendiri (habisnya nggak mungkin kan dia sama Fujio atau sama Akatsuki, nanti baca aja di chapter 5).

Dan yang terakhir, KimiPoppu (awalnya sih nggak mau ditulis, tapi Poppu 'ngerengek' minta chapternya sendiri, kalau nggak, dia 'ngancem' mau bikin kacau di chapter 1).

**The Ojamajo's Valentine**

**Chapter 1 – Doremi's Valentine**

**Doremi's POV**

Besok... 14 Februari...

Sejauh ingatanku (yang kadang-kadang suka lupa sama hal-hal penting) besok adalah hari kasih sayang, yang juga bertepatan dengan hari ultah sahabatku sejak kecil, Hazuki...

Tadi pagi, Hazuki nelpon ke rumah (payah ya, di zaman serba instan ini, aku masih nggak punya hp. Okasan bilang nanti dibeliin kalau nilaiku bagus, tapi rasanya nggak bakal dibeliin karena nilaiku masih pas-pasan T-T) dan bilang kalau dia ngundang aku, Pop sama Kotake ke pesta ulang tahun dia besok malam.

"Gimana, Doremi-chan, bisa kan besok malam ke rumahku? Papa bilang sih, nanti bakal ada chef handal yang bakal bikinin masakan enak. Kayaknya sih, besok bakalan ada steak deh."

"Ehh, Steak?" kataku sambil ngiler, "Beneran nih, Hazuki-chan? Aku nggak bakalan kehabisan lagi, kan? Nggak kayak waktu pesta natal pas kelas empat, yang aku ngegantiin kamu trus kehabisan steak gara-gara main piano?" (Kalau mau tau, ini ceritanya di sharp episode 44, tapi author bilang di Indonesia nggak pernah tayang di TV *Author lagi curhat*)

"Iya, bener. Dijamin deh, kamu nggak bakal kehabisan lagi. Papa bilang jumlahnya cukup buat semuanya."

"Tapi, ngomong-ngomong... Hazuki-chan, kamu ngundang yang lain, kan?"

"Maksudnya?"

"Ai-chan, Onpu-chan, sama Momo-chan. Kamu undang mereka, kan?" (yang nggak tau Momo-chan, salahkan stasiun TV yang nggak nayangin seri motto, dokkan, & naisho *Author curhat lagi*)

"Yah, iya sih, tapi tadi mereka bilang mereka nggak bisa." Hazuki menjelaskan, "Tadi aku telpon Ai-chan, tapi dia bilang dia mau nemenin ojisannya di rumah, soalnya okasan sama otosannya janjian makan malam berdua di restoran."

'_Restoran? Ah, paling yang dimakan cuma takoyaki. Gaji otosannya Ai-chan nggak mungkin cukup buat makan steak di restoran mahal. Eh, tunggu dulu. Hazuki-chan kan nggak ngomong kalau restorannya mahal atau nggak. Mikir apa sih aku ini.' _Pikirku, terus aku bilang, "Onpu-chan gimana? Pasti nggak bisa gara-gara ada kerjaan ya?"

"Iya. Tadi dia sms aku, katanya dia ada konser spesial valentine besok malam." (tuh kan, Hazuki-chan aja punya hp, masa aku nggak punya? Eh, tapi kira-kira Ai-chan punya hp nggak ya?)

"Kalau Momo-chan?"

"Yah, berhubung lusa juga masih hari sekolah, dia bilang dia nggak bisa ke Jepang."

'_Oh iya ya. Momo-chan kan tinggal di New York, bukan di Jepang. Kenapa aku malah nanyain dia?' _pikirku lagi.

"Jadi gimana? Doremi-chan bisa kan?" tanya Hazuki, "Tapi ajak Kotake-kun sama Poppu-chan juga ya."

"Ya... aku sih nggak keberatan kalau kamu mau ngundang Kotake juga (ya iyalah, masa sih Hazuki-chan mau ngerebut Kotake dari aku? Dia kan udah punya Yada-kun), tapi kenapa Poppu kamu undang juga? Lagian aku juga nggak jamin kalau dia bisa ikutan, soalnya kayaknya dia janjian sama si Kimitaka deh, mau makan malam berdua di kafe." (beh, dasar anak zaman sekarang. Baru kelas 5 SD aja udah 'mangkal' di kafe, beda dari aku yang dari kelas 3 SD udah berkutat dengan para pelanggan yang dateng ke Maho-dou untuk beli benda sihir, karangan bunga atau tanaman bunga, kue, permen, coklat, atau aksesoris)

"Tapi kamunya bisa kan?"

"Iya, bisa. Kamu kan sahabat aku. Masa sih, aku nggak dateng ke pesta ulang tahun sahabatku sendiri?"

"Oke deh. Besok aku tunggu ya, kedatangannya."

"Hadiahnya nggak nih?" kataku menggoda Hazuki, "Aku nggak usah bawa kado, ya?"

"Eh, kalau itu sih terserah kamu, Doremi-chan. Asalkan kamu dateng aku juga udah seneng." Hazuki diam sebentar, terus ngomong lagi, "Ya udah. Aku udah ditunggu sama bus sekolahku nih. Udah dulu ya. Bye bye."

"Bye bye."

Aku menutup telpon, hampir lupa kalau sekarang aku hampir telat ke sekolah. (baru nyadar pas liat jam dinding)

"Eh iya, aku harus berangkat!" aku mengambil tas sekolahku lalu berangkat ke sekolah, "Okasan, otosan, ittekimasu!"

Dari luar rumah, aku denger okasan & otosan jawab, "Ittereshai."

Di tengah perjalanan, aku mikir, _'Enak juga ya, kalau aku bisa sekolah di Karen kayak Hazuki-chan. Udah dijemput pake bus, sekolahnya juga elit. Pasti disana menu makan siangnya steak...'_

'_...dan yang paling penting, aku nggak musti pisah sama Hazuki-chan.'_

Aku menghela nafas, _'Tapi nggak mungkin juga aku sekolah di sana. Aku nggak memenuhi syarat...'_

"Doremi."

Seseorang memanggilku dari belakang. Aku menoleh dan melihat siapa itu...

"Eh, Kotake."

"Berangkat sama-sama yuk."

"Oke."

Kotake berjalan disebelah kananku. Dia bertanya, "Ngg... besok hari valentine, ya?"

"Iya, memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku jadi inget waktu kita kelas 5 SD. Waktu itu aku ngeledek kamu yang nggak ngasih coklat ke siapa-siapa."

"Oh, yang waktu kamu dikasih coklat sama Hasebe-kun, kan?" kataku sambil menahan tawa. (haha, aku nggak bisa ngebayangin kalau Hasebe suka sama Kotake)

"Ah, kamu malah ingetnya yang itu." Kotake ngeluh, "Hasebe bodoh."

"Justru yang logis kalau Mutsumi-chan ngasih coklat ke dia. Mereka kan temenan udah dari kecil..." bicara soal 'temen dari kecil', bikin aku inget soal undangannya Hazuki, jadi aku bilang, "Oh iya, tadi Hazuki-chan nelpon aku. Dia ngundang kita ke pesta ulang tahunnya besok malam."

"Di mana?"

"Ya di rumahnya lah, masa di kuburan?" kataku mengejek, lalu kami tertawa bersama. (Hazuki kan penakut, masa ngadain pesta ultah di kuburan. Yang ada, dia bakalan teriak-teriak manggil Majorika, hehe...)

Lagian nggak mungkin juga kan, ada orang yang ngadain pesta ultah di kuburan?

Lalu, aku bertanya, "Jadi gimana? Besok bisa kan, kesana bareng aku?"

"Bisa kok, bisa." Kotake mengangguk, "Tapi syaratnya, besok kasih aku coklat valentine dulu, baru kita ke pestanya Fujiwara. Gimana?"

"Iya deh iya."

"Oh iya, satu lagi."

"Apa?"

"Seperti biasa, coklatnya harus bikinan tangan kamu sendiri."

Aku menghela nafas, "Ya iyalah. Itu sih pasti."

Sepulang sekolah, aku langsung ke dapur, bikin coklat buat Kotake.

Aku jadi inget waktu Maho-dou jadi sweet house, aku semangat banget bikin coklat penambah keberanian. (padahal waktu itu aku nggak punya 'gebetan', tapi aku semangat banget sampe-sampe nyanyiin cara bikin coklatnya, walau yang lain bilang kalau apa yang aku nyanyiin udah mereka tau -_-')

Dan sampe sekarang, bikin coklat valentine itu adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak hal yang aku suka. Gampang kan, tinggal potong coklat masaknya kecil-kecil, lelehkan di atas air mendidih, cetak, terus didinginkan. Itu lebih gampang dari soal ulangan matematika pagi tadi. (nggak tau kenapa, sampe sekarang aku masih nggak suka sama yang namanya 'matematika'. Aku masih ngerasa heran, kenapa Hazuki-chan sama Momo-chan bisa dapat nilai bagus di ujian matematika waktu di SD dulu ya?)

Nggak lama kemudian (atau mungkin beberapa lama kemudian?), Pop ikut-ikutan ke dapur, "Onee-chan, udah selesai belum? Aku juga mau bikin coklat buat Kimitaka nih."

"Udah kok. Ini, aku lagi naruh coklatku di kotak."

Pop mengambil sebatang coklat masak dari lemari dapur, bersiap untuk mengolahnya jadi coklat valentine untuk Kimitaka. (biasanya sih aku yang bikinin, tapi katanya, mulai tahun ini, dia mau nyoba bikin sendiri)

Sambil memasang pita merah di kotak coklatku yang berbentuk hati dan berwarna pink, aku berkata, "Oh iya, tadi pagi, pas kamu udah berangkat sekolah, Hazuki-chan nelpon ke rumah. Dia ngundang kita ke pesta ultahnya. Kamu bisa nggak?"

Sesuai dugaanku, Pop bilang kalau dia nggak bisa, "Aku ada janji sama Kimitaka."

'_Tuh kan, bener.' _Pikirku.

Aku menyimpan sekotak coklat itu di tempat yang aman (maksudnya di tempat dimana coklatnya nggak bisa meleleh), lalu bergegas keluar rumah, "Sore jaa, ittekuru ne."

"Onee-chan, mau ke mana?" tanya Pop, "Masa aku ditinggal sendirian di rumah? Okasan kan lagi belanja."

"Mau ke toko sebentar, beli kado buat Hazuki-chan."

"Oh, ya udah deh. Ittereshai."

**14 Februari, jam 18.30**

Kotake datang ke rumah untuk menjemputku, lalu kami berangkat ke rumah Hazuki.

Di tengah perjalanan, aku ngasih coklatku ke Kotake, "Nih, coklatnya."

"Boleh langsung kumakan nggak?"

"Boleh."

Kotake membuka kotak coklat itu dan langsung melahap isinya, "Hmm, rasanya masih enak. Kirain udah nggak bisa bikin yang seenak ini."

"Eh, apa kamu bilang?" tanyaku, sedikit marah, "Enak aja. Nggak mungkinlah kalau coklat bikinan aku jadi nggak enak. Buktinya dulu aja banyak orang yang mau beli di Maho-dou."

"Iya deh, yang udah bisa bikin coklat dari kelas 5 SD." Kotake tertawa, "Tapi kemarin, gara-gara kamu ngomongin undangannya Fujiwara, aku jadi nggak sempat bilang sesuatu."

"Emang kamu mau bilang apa?"

"Ya, aku cuma mau bilang kalau waktu itu aku ngeledekin kamu karena mau cari perhatian kamu aja."

"Pantesan waktu itu kamu belagu banget, sok-sokan ngerapiin rambut lah, taunya mau caper sama aku."

"Ehehe, iya." Kotake lalu melihat sebuah kotak putih berpita orange yang kupegang, "Itu pasti kado buat Fujiwara kan?"

Aku mengangguk, "Iya. Mudah-mudahan dia suka deh."

Lalu kami sampai di rumah Hazuki.

Catatan Author: Bersambung ke chapter 2

* * *

**Complain Corner (Ajang Complain untuk para tokoh)**

Doremi: Author!

Author: Kenapa sih, pake teriak segala?

Doremi: Kenapa di fanfic ini aku nggak punya hp?

Author: Duh, emangnya kenapa sih? Aku kan cuma pengen berbagi penderitaan sama kamu.

Doremi: Eh, penderitaan kok dibagi-bagi? Aku kan nggak mau menderita lagi. (tiba-tiba terkejut lalu memandang author dengan tajam) Atau jangan-jangan kamu mau aku jadi gadis cantik paling malang sedunia lagi ya?

Author: Eh, nggak kok, Doremi-chan. Ini kan biar kamu bisa ngerasain apa yang aku rasain dulu. Pas kelas 3 SMP kan, aku belum punya hp. Nggak apa-apa kan? (melihat Doremi dengan mata memelas)

Doremi: Hah, terserah kamulah. Yang penting, Ai-chan sama Momo-chan juga nggak punya hp, kan?

Author: Momo-chan punya kok.

Doremi: Ehh? Kok gitu?

Author: Tenang, kamu nggak sendirian. Ai-chan juga nggak punya hp kok.

Doremi: Baguslah. Tapi aku masih mau protes.

Author: Protes apa lagi sih? (Duh, Doremi-chan ini kayak anggota DPR aja, kebanyakan protes)

Doremi: Masa Poppu udah janjian sama Kimitaka di kafe? Mereka tuh masih kecil tahu...

Author: Request dari Poppu-chan tuh. Dia bilang, dia kan anak gaul, nggak kayak kamu.

Doremi: Eh, emangnya aku nggak gaul?

Poppu: Buktinya onee-chan baru punya pacar pas masuk SMP. Kalau aku kan, masih TK aja udah pacaran sama lima cowok.

Doremi: Enak aja. Kamu nggak lihat apa? Waktu kelas empat kan aku TTM-an sama Akatsuki-kun.

Poppu: Ah, cuma TTM-an aja bangga. Lagian waktu itu dia cuma manfaatin onee-chan doang kan? Biar bisa nyulik Hana-chan.

Doremi: Tapi itu nggak ngebuktiin kalau aku nggak gaul. Buktinya aku punya banyak temen.

Poppu: Tapi nggak punya pacar, itu sih sama aja bohong.

Author: Lho, kok Poppu-chan ada disini? Kan bagian kamu di chapter 6.

Poppu: Kelamaan. Aku kan juga mau eksis.

Doremi: Bener tuh apa kata author. Mending kamu balik ke chapter 6 sana. Jangan gangguin aku yang lagi protes sama author.

Author: Aduduh, Doremi-chan masih mau protes nih? Mau protes apa lagi? (Liat tuh, Hazuki-chan udah nggak sabar nunggu di chapter 2)

Doremi: Kenapa sih, musti ada bagian 'ulangan matematika' segala? Udah tau aku nggak suka matematika.

Author: Itu kan maksudnya biar pembaca tau kalau bikin coklat itu gampang.

Doremi: Oh, gitu ya? Okelah, aku juga kasihan liat Hazuki-chan udah lama nunggu.

Author: Fyuh, akhirnya selesai juga...

Doremi: Oh iya author. Aku mau nanya satu hal lagi nih.

Author: Apa lagi sih?

Doremi: Di pestanya Hazuki-chan aku bisa makan steak kan?

Author: Iya bisa. Udah pergi sana.

Doremi: Oke.


	2. Chapter 2: Hazuki

**DISCLAIMER:** Aku tidak punya Ojamajo Doremi. Aku suka acara ini, jadi aku memutuskan untuk menulis cerita ini. Ojamajo Doremi adalah acara yang dibuat oleh Toei Animation pada tahun 1999-2003.

**The Ojamajo's Valentine**

**Chapter 2 – Hazuki's Valentine**

**Hazuki's POV**

Aku mendengar suara bel pintu, lalu bergegas ke pintu dan membukanya, menyambut tamu yang datang...

Ternyata Doremi & Kotake.

"Eh, Doremi-chan, Kotake-kun, ayo masuk."

"Iya."

Aku nyadar kalau Pop nggak dateng, jadi aku nanya, "Poppu-chan beneran nggak bisa dateng ya?"

"Iya. Dia bilang ada janji sama si Kimitaka." Doremi lalu memberikanku kotak yang sedari tadi dipegangnya, "Happy birthday ya, Hazuki-chan. Ini, ada kado buat kamu."

Aku menerimanya. "Kemarin katanya nggak mau bawa kado?" ujarku sambil tersenyum.

"Siapa yang bilang begitu? Kan aku cuma nanya, bukan berarti aku nggak mau bawa kado."

"Iya iya, aku ngerti kok."

"Eh, Hazuki-chan, tempat steaknya mana?" bisik Doremi, "Perutku udah laper nih."

"Sebelah sini." Kataku sambil mengantarkan Doremi ke stand makanan favoritnya.

Doremi langsung mengambil piring dan mengantri di sana, "Arigatou, Hazuki-chan."

Aku tersenyum melihat tingkahnya. Doremi masih seperti dulu, masih tetep orang yang ceria, dan tentu saja, masih suka steak.

'_Kalau aja waktu masih bisa diulang, aku pasti lebih milih untuk masuk sekolahnya Doremi-chan.' _Pikirku, _'Tapi mau gimana lagi? Aku kan mau jadi violinist terkenal, dan kalau aku sekolah di Karen, semua itu bakalan jadi lebih gampang.'_

Aku inget saat-saat dimana aku harus ngambil keputusan untuk meneruskan sekolah di Karen. Aku sempat ngerasa bersalah sama Doremi, karena gara-gara keputusanku itu, rencana kita untuk sekolah di SMP yang sama jadi gagal total. Emang sih, Doremi nggak keberatan waktu aku mutusin sekolah di sana, tapi tetep aja, aku ngerasa sedikit nggak enak.

"Hazuki-chan." Doremi memanggilku dan menyadarkan aku dari lamunanku, "Yada-kun mana? Kok dia belum dateng?" katanya sambil melahap steak yang ada di piringnya.

"Katanya dia ada urusan sebentar, jadi datengnya agak telat."

"Oh." Doremi mengangguk, "Kayaknya aku tahu deh, 'urusan' apa yang dia maksud."

"Maksudnya?"

"Paling-paling dia mau beli kado buat kamu. Nggak mungkin kan, kalau dia cuma ngasih kamu bunga lagi, kayak tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Monoton banget."

"Monoton?"

"Iya, monoton. Mungkin kali ini, dia mau ber-improvisasi sama kadonya, biar nggak monoton kayak dulu lagi."

"Eh, Doremi-chan."

"Ada apa, Hazuki-chan?"

"Dari mana kamu tahu kalau Masaru-kun suka ngasih aku bunga? Kan aku nggak pernah bilang ke kamu soal itu?"

Mendengar pertanyaanku, Doremi langsung tersedak.

"Doremi-chan, kamu nggak apa-apa?"

"Nggak. Aku nggak apa-apa." Doremi mengambil segelas air lalu meminumnya, "Kamu bener-bener pengen tahu, aku tahu soal bunga itu dari mana?"

Aku mengangguk, "Jadi, dari mana?"

"Kamu inget kan, waktu kita jual coklat valentine di sweet house Maho-dou?"

"Iya, terus?"

"Eh, tapi sebenernya... ada rahasianya juga nih. Aku jadi nggak enak sama Yada-kun kalau ngomongin ini ke kamu."

Aku tersenyum, "Soal dia minta coklat ke kamu ya? Masaru-kun udah ngomong kok ke aku."

"Eh, tapi katanya... dia nggak mau kamu tahu kalau dia minta coklat itu."

"Mungkin maksudnya, lebih enak kalau dia yang ngomong sendiri ke aku..." aku berkata, "Terus, dari mana kamu tahu soal bunga itu?"

"Aku, Ai-chan, Onpu-chan, sama Momo-chan ngerasa ada yang aneh sama kalian berdua."

"Aneh apanya?"

"Ya... pas kita bikin coklat kan aku bilang ke kamu..."

_Flashback (Ojamajo Doremi Naisho Eps. 11)_

"Kalau Hazuki-chan pasti ngasih coklat ke Yada-kun kan?" kata Doremi sambil memotong coklat masaknya kecil-kecil.

"Nggak kok."

"Eh, tapi bukannya waktu TK aku lihat kamu... ngasih ke dia..."

"Eh, bentar ya, aku mau lihat Hana-chan dulu. Kayaknya aku denger Poppu-chan butuh bantuan."

"Hazuki-chan..."

_Akhir flashback_

"Oh, yang waktu itu..." aku berkata, "Terus?"

"Kelakuan kamu yang waktu itu, ditambah sama apa yang Yada-kun lakukan, bikin aku sama yang lain bertanya-tanya, sebenernya apa yang udah terjadi sama kalian."

"Biar aku tebak. Pasti kalian tahu itu semua dari magical stage kan?" kataku, sedikit berbisik.

Doremi mengangguk, "Iya. Makanya aku sama yang lain tahu soal kejadian waktu kita kelas 1 SD, pas Yada-kun bilang kalau dia nggak suka coklat."

"Pas dia ngomong kalau dia nggak suka hari valentine, kalian lihat juga nggak?"

"Iya." Doremi diam sebentar, lalu menambahkan, "Oh iya, kamu udah ngasih coklat ke dia belum? Hari ini?"

"Belum. Aku mau nunggu aja, sampe dia dateng nanti."

Tiba-tiba bel pintu berbunyi lagi.

"Itu pasti Yada-kun." Doremi berkata, "Hazuki-chan, cepetan nyamperin dia. Jangan lupa, bawa coklatnya."

"Iya iya."

Aku bergegas mengambil coklat buatanku dan menuju ke pintu. Doremi benar, itu Masaru.

"Eh, Masaru-kun..." aku tersipu, "Selamat datang. Mari masuk."

"Fujiwara." Masaru menarikku, "Kita ke luar dulu sebentar yuk. Ada yang mau kuberikan."

Aku mengangguk, lalu kami keluar rumah.

"Oh iya, Masaru-kun, sebelum kamu memberikan itu..." aku menyodorkan sekotak coklat, "Aku mau ngasih kamu ini. Coklat valentine."

"Thank you." Masaru mengambil coklat itu, lalu menyerahkan kadonya untukku, "Otanjoubi omedeto."

Aku melihat kado itu. Bukan seikat bunga seperti yang biasa dia berikan padaku, tapi sesuatu yang lain...

Aku mengambilnya. Itu memang bukan bunga, melainkan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna pink dan berpita orange. Kayaknya perkataan Doremi tadi benar, kalau Masaru pengen nyoba ngasih sesuatu yang beda hari ini.

"Arigatou, Masaru-kun..." jawabku, "Ngomong-ngomong... ini apa?"

"Buka saja."

"Eh, boleh aku buka sekarang?"

"Iya, tentu saja."

Aku membukanya. Itu adalah sebuah kalung cantik.

"Masaru-kun, ini... cantik sekali..."

"Sebuah kalung yang cantik untuk pacarku yang cantik." Masaru mengambil kalung itu, "Sini, biar kupakaikan."

"Kamu ngumpulin duit ya, buat beliin aku kalung ini."

"Iya." Masaru menjawab, "Sekarang, kita masuk lagi yuk. Temen-temen kamu pasti udah nunggu di dalam."

"Iya. Ayo masuk."

Catatan Author: Oke, chapter depan kita ke Osaka ya.

* * *

**Complain Corner**

Hazuki: Author, cerita bagian aku kok sedikit? Perasaan di chapter 1, bagiannya Doremi-chan banyak banget.

Author: Bukannya begitu. Aku nggak bisa mikir terlalu banyak soal bagian kamu, soalnya kayaknya kamu nggak banyak ngomong deh. Gomen ne, Hazuki-chan.

Hazuki: Nggak apa-apa kok, author. Aku nggak keberatan.

Doremi: Kayaknya waktu di chapter 1, aku sama author kebanyakan curhat ya?

Author: Nggak juga kok, Doremi-chan. Chapter 1 aku tulis panjang karena aku liat banyak hal yang bisa kamu omongin di sana. Lagian kamu juga nggak komplain kan, soal panjangnya chapter 1?

Doremi: Iya. Itu sih, nggak jadi masalah buat aku. Kan aku ketuanya, jadi wajar kalau bagianku panjang.

Poppu: Eh, author, kan aku juga di Misora. Kok yang didahulukan malah Ai-chan, Onpu-chan, sama Momo-chan sih?

Doremi: Makanya, dari awal ujian sihirnya yang bener dong. Masa baru lulus ujian level satunya pas aku sama yang lain udah kelas 6 SD.

Poppu: Ah, onee-chan, kayak yang ujian sihirnya bener aja. Buktinya pas level 9 sama level 3, onee-chan nggak lulus.

Doremi: Poppu...

Author: Eh, tunggu tunggu. Ini kan chapternya Hazuki-chan. Kenapa malah kalian yang berantem di sini?

Hazuki: Nggak apa-apa kok, author. Lagian aku nggak ada komplain di chapter ini. Author langsung ke chapter 3 aja, ke Osaka, nemuin Ai-chan. Soal mereka berdua biar aku yang urus ;)

Author: Oke, Hazuki-chan. Aku ke Osaka ya. Titip salam aja buat Doremi-chan sama Poppu-chan, kalau mereka nanti udah selesai berantemnya.

Hazuki: Oke, author. Nanti kusampaikan salamnya ke mereka.


	3. Chapter 3: Aiko

**DISCLAIMER:** Aku tidak punya Ojamajo Doremi. Aku suka acara ini, jadi aku memutuskan untuk menulis cerita ini. Ojamajo Doremi adalah acara yang dibuat oleh Toei Animation pada tahun 1999-2003.

**Author's Note: **Jangan lupa ya, abis baca tinggalin review juga. (please, aku butuh banget komentar nih, biar chapter selanjutnya bisa lebih bagus lagi)

**The Ojamajo's Valentine**

**Chapter 3 – Aiko's Valentine**

**Aiko's POV**

"Aiko, nggak apa-apa kan, kalau besok kamu jaga rumah sama ojisan?" tanya okasan, sedikit ragu.

"Iya. Nggak apa-apa kok. Besok okasan pergi aja sama otosan. Aku sama ojisan maklum kok, kalau kalian butuh waktu berduaan. Ya kan, ojisan?"

Ojisan mengangguk, "Iya, boleh. Aku dan Aiko akan baik-baik saja di rumah."

Pagi ini, otosan bilang kalau dia mau ngajak okasan makan malam berdua besok, di hari valentine. Okasan awalnya sedikit ragu, karena itu artinya, mereka akan meninggalkan aku & ojisan di rumah besok, tapi saat aku dan ojisan bilang kalau kami nggak keberatan, okasan akhirnya menerima ajakan otosan.

Pasti kalian bertanya-tanya, kenapa di saat seperti hari valentine besok aku lebih memilih untuk di rumah saja dengan ojisan daripada punya rencana kencan. Jawabannya sih sederhana: aku belum punya pacar.

Mungkin kedengarannya aneh, tapi ini beneran lho. Alasannya? Karena aku masih belum mau pacaran dulu. Apalagi nilai-nilaiku di sekolah masih pas-pasan (emang sih, mungkin masih bisa dibilang sedikit lebih baik kalau dibandingin sama nilainya Doremi... eh iya, tapi itu nggak berlaku kalau soal pelajaran menulis kanji). Aku bertekad untuk memperbaiki nilaiku dulu, baru nanti punya pacar.

Sempet kepikiran buat pacaran sama Anrima sih (itu lho, cowok idiot yang sempet ke Misora waktu aku masih tinggal di sana sama otosan), apalagi kita udah janji kalau tim baseballnya Kanshin menang dari Kantou, aku bakalan jadi pacarnya dia, tapi kan... dia idiot. Apa kata orang nanti kalau mereka tahu bahwa seorang Seno Aiko bisa berpacaran dengan seseorang yang idiot seperti Harima Keiichi?

Aku baru mau berangkat ke sekolah saat tiba-tiba telepon di rumahku berdering.

"Biar aku yang angkat."

Aku bergegas mengangkat telepon, "Moshi moshi."

"Ai-chan, atashi Hazuki dakedo."

"Eh, Hazuki-chan, do nashita? Ada apa nelpon pagi-pagi begini?"

"Ai-chan, besok malam bisa ke Misora nggak? Ke rumahku."

"Kok tiba-tiba? Emangnya ada apaan?"

"Ai-chan lupa ya? Besok kan hari ulang tahunku. Mama sama papa mau ngadain pesta di rumah. Ai-chan bisa dateng nggak."

"Oh iya ya, Hazuki-chan ultah di hari valentine. Tapi..." aku berkata dengan sangat menyesal, "Gomen na, Hazuki-chan. Aku mau sih ke sana, tapi... besok aku nggak bisa."

"Kenapa? Ada masalah?"

"Nggak kok. Nggak ada masalah, cuma... besok aku harus jaga rumah sama ojisan. Otosan ngajak okasan makan malam diluar. Masa sih, aku harus ninggalin ojisan sendirian?"

"Oh, gitu..." kata Hazuki, "Ya udah deh. Nggak apa-apa. Onpu-chan sama Momo-chan juga bilang kalau mereka nggak bisa."

"Kamu belum ngasih tahu Doremi-chan?" aku bertanya, "Kayaknya dia yang paling mungkin bisa dateng deh."

Wajar saja kalau aku bilang begitu, karena yang aku tahu, Doremi pasti nggak punya kesibukan khusus. Aku udah menduga kalau Onpu & Momoko nggak bisa dateng ke sana, apalagi dengan melihat kondisi mereka sekarang: Onpu yang sibuk sebagai seorang artis & Momoko yang tinggal jauh di New York sana. Nggak mungkinlah mereka bisa dateng.

Tapi Doremi... aku yakin dia pasti bisa dateng. Emangnya dia mau ngapain coba, sampe nggak bisa dateng ke ultahnya Hazuki, sahabatnya sendiri. Apalagi mereka udah sahabatan sejak kecil. Masa iya sih, orang yang bersahabat seperti Harukaze Doremi nggak bisa dateng ke pesta ultah sahabatnya?

Hazuki menjawab, "Iya. Ini aku baru mau nelpon Doremi-chan. Udah dulu ya, Ai-chan. Bye bye."

"Bye bye."

Aku menutup telpon dan langsung berangkat ke sekolah.

Gara-gara tadi ditelpon sama Hazuki-chan, ditengah perjalanan, aku jadi mikirin keempat sahabatku itu...

'_Hmm, kira-kira Doremi-chan udah punya pacar belum ya? Eh, nggak usah jauh-jauh. Kira-kira dia udah berani ngaku perasaanya ke cowok yang dia suka belum ya?' _aku jadi teringat alasannya Doremi jadi penyihir. "Pengen punya keberanian untuk mengungkapkan perasaan ke cowok yang dia suka."

Aku tersenyum, _'Hah, Doremi-chan. Hal yang sepele kayak gitu aja, harus pake sihir segala. Emang segitu beratnya ya, ngungkapin perasaan cinta...'_

'_Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir lagi... aku jadi iri sama Doremi-chan. Dia udah sering banget ngerasain yang namanya jatuh cinta... walau sering bertepuk sebelah tangan... sementara aku... nggak pernah...'_

'_Oh iya. Kenapa tadi aku nggak nanya Hazuki-chan soal Doremi-chan udah punya pacar atau belum ya? Kan, aku juga bisa sekalian nanya soal hubungannya Hazuki-chan sama Yada-kun. Siapa tahu kalau mereka sekarang udah jadian.'_

'_Terus, Onpu-chan sama Momo-chan gimana ya? Kira-kira... mereka udah punya pacar belum ya?'_

Eh, kenapa aku malah mikirin soal mereka udah punya pacar atau belum ya? (Hehe, kayaknya aku terbawa suasana valentine besok nih)

Akhirnya, sepulang sekolah aku memutuskan untuk menelpon mereka. (selama 2 tahun ini, aku nggak pernah punya kesempatan buat nelpon mereka gara-gara jadwal olahragaku yang padat. Berhubung sekarang aku udah kelas 3, dan hari ini nggak ada jadwal olahraga, akhirnya aku punya kesempatan juga buat nelpon mereka)

Pertama-tama, aku menelpon rumah Doremi, tapi yang mengangkat bukan dia...

Pop yang mengangkat telpon, "Moshi moshi."

"Eh, Poppu-chan, atashi Aiko dakedo."

"Oh, Ai-chan. Doshita no? Kamu mau ngomong sama onee-chan ya?"

"Iya. Doremi-chan ada di rumah kan?"

"Nggak tuh. Onee-chan baru aja ke toko. Katanya mau beli kado buat Hazuki-chan."

"Oh."

"Ai-chan diundang juga kan?"

"Iya, tapi aku nggak bisa dateng. Disuruh jaga rumah."

"Nggak apa-apa kok. Aku juga nggak bisa dateng, soalnya aku ada janji sama Kimitaka."

"Oh, jadi sekarang kamu pacaran sama temen kamu yang namanya Kimitaka itu?"

"Iya. Eh, udah dulu, ya. Aku lagi bikin coklat buat Kimitaka nih. Bye bye."

"Eh, Poppu-chan, tunggu dulu. Aku mau nanya apa Doremi-chan udah punya..."

Tapi pertanyaanku terhenti saat aku sadar kalau Pop sudah menutup telponnya.

Akhirnya, aku memutuskan untuk menelpon Hazuki.

"Eh, Ai-chan, ada apa? Kok nelpon?"

"Nggak. Tadi aku lupa nanyain kabar kalian."

"Emang kamu mau nanya apa?"

"Anou... kamu sama Doremi-chan udah punya pacar belum?"

"Lho, Ai-chan... kok tiba-tiba kamu nanya itu?" tanya Hazuki dengan suara yang dipelankan.

"Nggak apa-apa. Aku cuma mau tahu aja soal itu..." kataku, "Jadi gimana?"

"Ngg... aku... udah jadian sama Masaru-kun."

"Oh ya? Wah, kabar bagus tuh. Terus, Doremi-chan gimana?"

"Ngg... Doremi-chan... jadian sama... Kotake-kun."

"Ehh? Serius?" tanyaku, "Doremi-chan sama Kotake?"

"Iya." Hazuki menjawab, "Lama-lama Doremi-chan jadi suka sama Kotake-kun."

"Rasanya kejadian ini udah aku duga bakal terjadi. Apalagi ngeliat perhatiannya Doremi-chan ke Kotake waktu... kamu inget kan, pas kita baru buka Maho-dou? Atau... waktu Kotake bersepeda ke Gunung Fuji?"

"Iya, Ai-chan. Aku masih inget kok." Hazuki setuju, "Oh iya, Ai-chan sendiri gimana? Udah mutusin mau pacaran sama Anrima-kun belum?"

"Eh, kok malah dia sih?" giliran aku yang protes, "Hazuki-chan, kok kamu malah nanya soal dia?"

"Ah, gomen Ai-chan. Aku kan cuma nanya."

"Iya deh. Terserah kamulah. Ngomong-ngomong... sekarang kamu lagi ngapain?"

"Lagi bikin coklat buat Masaru-kun. Udah dulu ya, Ai-chan. Aku lagi melelehkan coklatnya nih. Takutnya yang ada coklatnya malah gosong. Bye bye."

"Bye bye."

Nggak lama setelah itu, aku menelpon Onpu. (tentu aja aku nelpon ke hpnya, karena aku tahu pasti kalau dia sekarang lagi latihan buat konsernya besok. Hazuki emang nggak bilang kesibukannya Onpu, tapi kan aku punya TV yang pastinya menyiarkan berita infotainment ke seluruh penjuru negeri)

"Wah, Ai-chan. Aku seneng kamu mau nelpon aku. Ada apa nih?"

"Nggak. Aku cuma mau nanya kabar kamu aja. Pasti... sekarang kamu lagi latihan buat konser besok ya?"

"Duh, pasti Ai-chan liat berita di infotainment, ya?" kata Onpu, sedikit tertawa, "Ya, gitu deh, Ai-chan. Aku lagi gladi resik buat konser besok. Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong soal besok, kamu diundang nggak sama Hazuki-chan ke pesta ultahnya?"

"Iya sih, tapi aku juga nggak bisa ke sana?"

"Eh, Ai-chan nggak bisa dateng juga? Tapi kenapa?"

"Otosan ada rencana mau ngajak okasan makan diluar. Aku sama ojisan harus jaga rumah."

"Oh iya ya, nggak mungkin kalau kamu ninggalin ojisan kamu sendirian."

"Iya. Eh, Onpu-chan, besok kamu nggak ada rencana nih, selain... konser?"

"Maksudnya... ngasih coklat valentine? Kayaknya nggak deh. Sampe sekarang, aku masih ngejomblo. Mau serius kerja dulu, sama sekolah. Ai-chan sendiri gimana?"

"Sama aja kayak kamu. Aku belum punya pacar."

"Lho, bukannya udah ada si Anrima-kun ya?"

"Ah, Onpu-chan sama aja kayak Hazuki-chan. Yang diomongin malah si idiot itu."

"Gomen, Ai-chan. Aku pikir kamu bakalan senasib sama Doremi-chan: pacaran sama orang yang nggak disangka-sangka."

"Eh, Onpu-chan udah tahu soal Doremi-chan sama Kotake ya?"

"Iya." Onpu tertawa lagi, "Makanya, Ai-chan sering-sering kontak yang lain dong. Aku aja yang super sibuk tahu soal mereka."

"Iya deh. Aku terlalu sibuk olahraga di sini. Mau nelpon kamu sama yang lain, tapi kelupaan melulu. Nggak ada waktu."

"Ah, udah dulu ya, Ai-chan. Aku harus latihan lagi nih. Waktu istirahatnya udah habis."

"Oke. Met latihan ya, Onpu-chan. Bye bye!"

"Bye bye!"

Nah, yang terakhir ini sedikit susah nih. Nelpon Momoko yang tinggal di New York, Amerika. Bayar telponnya pasti lebih mahal.

"Ah, gomen, otosan, okasan. Aku janji, cuma sekali ini, ya..." kataku sebelum menekan nomor telepon rumah Momoko di New York.

"Hello?" Momo-chan mengangkat telponnya, "Who's there?"

"Momo-chan, atashi Aiko dakedo."

"Oh, Ai-chan, apa kabar?" Momoko langsung bertanya dengan bahasa Jepang, "Tumben kamu nelpon."

"Eh, aku baik-baik aja kok, Momo-chan. Cuma mau nanya kabar kamu aja."

"Oh, aku disini juga baik-baik aja." Momoko terdiam sebentar, lalu bertanya, "Oh iya, besok hari valentine ya?"

"Iya. Emangnya kenapa?"

"Kamu nggak ngasih coklat ke Anrima-kun?"

"Ih, Momo-chan. Kamu sama aja kayak Hazuki-chan & Onpu-chan. Jangan nanyain si idiot itu ke aku dong."

"Sorry." Momoko tertawa, "Eh, tapi... tadi kamu bilang apa? Hazuki-chan sama Onpu-chan juga nanyain soal Anrima-kun ya? Kamu nelpon mereka berdua juga?"

"Iya."

"Eh, tapi kok... kamu nggak ngomongin Doremi-chan? Emang kamu nggak nelpon dia juga?"

"Tadi aku nelpon dia, tapi dianya malah lagi nggak di rumah. Poppu-chan bilang, dia lagi beli kado buat Hazuki-chan."

"Oh, I see." Momoko berkata, "By the way, Ai-chan, soal Hazuki-chan..."

"Aduh, bicaranya kok jadi monoton gini sih?"

"Maksudnya?"

"Pasti Momo-chan juga mau nanya soal pesta ultahnya Hazuki-chan ya? Tadi Poppu-chan sama Onpu-chan juga nanyain hal yang sama."

"Terus, jawabannya?" tanya Momoko, "Kamu bisa dateng nggak?"

"Nggak bisa. Otosan janjian sama okasan makan diluar. Aku sama ojisan jaga rumah." Jawabku, sedikit bosan, "Oh iya, Momo-chan nggak punya rencana ngasih coklat ke siapa gitu?"

"Nggak tuh, Ai-chan. Lagian kan, tradisi ngasih coklat cuma ada di Jepang. Apalagi sekarang... aku juga nggak punya pacar." Momoko menjelaskan, "Yah, tapi aku sedikit berharap kalau besok... ada yang mau nembak aku."

"Oh iya. Kalau di Amerika kan, tradisinya... si cowok nembak si cewek buat jadi pacarnya, ya?" aku baru inget kalau Momoko pernah menjelaskan tentang hal itu, "Eh, tapi kamu berharap kalau besok ada yang mau nembak kamu... jangan-jangan... kamu udah punya gebetan ya?"

"Eh, iya sih." Momoko berkata malu-malu.

Kali ini aku yang memutuskan untuk menyelesaikan pembicaraan (secara aku yang nelpon Momoko, aku masih khawatir sama tarif telponnya). Untungnya sih, Momoko ngerti.

Ngomong-ngomong soal coklat, aku jadi mau bikin coklat buat otosan sama ojisan nih.

Karena itu, aku langsung bergegas ke dapur dan bikin coklat untuk mereka. Aku jadi inget waktu bikin coklat di Maho-dou dulu. Rasanya mau ketawa kalau inget Doremi nyanyiin cara pembuatan coklat yang sebenernya kita semua udah pada tahu...

Tapi pada akhirnya, secara nggak sadar, sekarang aku malah ikut-ikutan nyanyi lagu konyol itu. (mungkin itu juga karena aku kangen sama Doremi ya? Habis, pas ditelpon dia malah nggak ada di rumah)

Nggak lama kemudian, okasan pulang, "Tadaima."

"Okaeri. Eh, okasan, kok udah pulang?"

"Ngg... okasan mau bikin coklat buat otosan. Aiko lagi ngapain di dapur?"

"Bikin coklat buat otosan sama ojisan. Apa kita bikin coklatnya sama-sama aja ya?"

"Boleh aja." Okasan menghampiriku di dapur, "Ayo kita bikin sama-sama."

**14 Februari, pukul 19.00**

Aku di rumah, cuma berdua sama ojisan. Aku ngasih coklatku ke ojisan, dan ojisan langsung memakannya.

"Gimana coklatnya? Enak nggak?" tanyaku.

"Enak sih, tapi buat ojisan, ini terlalu kebanyakan."

"Eh, kebanyakan ya?" kataku, "Padahal kan aku cuma ngasih satu kotak."

"Kamu yakin, nggak mau kasih coklat ke siapa gitu?"

"Ah, ojisan. Aku belum kepikiran buat punya pacar."

"Beneran? Kamu nggak ngiri sama sahabat-sahabat kamu yang udah punya pacar?"

"Ojisan, buat apa sih aku ngiri sama Doremi-chan sama Hazuki-chan? Lagian Onpu-chan sama Momo-chan juga belum punya pacar."

"Terserah kamulah. Ojisan kan cuma nanya."

Tiba-tiba, bel pintu berbunyi. Aku lalu membuka pintu.

Ternyata si idiot Anrima.

"Hai, Aiko. Aku boleh bertamu kesini kan?" katanya, "Aku nggak mau ganggu oto sama oka yang lagi berduaan di rumah. Lagi mesra-mesraan."

"Eh, ternyata mereka bisa mesra juga ya? Katanya sering berantem."

"Iya. Tapi kalau lagi mesra-mesraan, wah lebih-lebih. Aku tambah nggak mau lihat."

"Lho? Kok gitu? Bukannya bersyukur..."

"Iya. Bersyukur sih, bersyukur, cuma..." Anrima diam sebentar, lalu melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Masa oka cuma bikin coklat buat oto aja? Kan aku juga mau coklat bikinan oka." (hayo, pasti waktu liat pernyataan Anrima sebelum ini, pikiran kalian menerawang jauh ke... ah, sudahlah, nggak usah dibahas. Yang penting, nggak mungkin Anrima yang idiot bisa mikir sampe ke situ)

"Aiko, siapa yang datang?" ojisan menghampiri kami ke pintu, "Oh, temanmu ya?"

"Iya."

"Ayo masuk. Aiko bikin coklat kebanyakan. Makan coklat bareng yuk, sambil nonton konsernya Onpu di TV nih."

"Eh, jadi Aiko lagi nonton konsernya Onpu ya? Aku boleh nonton disini juga kan?" Anrima langsung ke ruang TV bareng ojisan, "Ayo ojisan, kita nonton sama-sama."

Aku nggak sempat nyegah dia masuk. Akhirnya aku menghela nafas, "Oke. Sekarang mau nggak mau coklatku dimakan si idiot itu juga..."

Catatan Author: Chapter depan kita ke konsernya Onpu ya.

* * *

**Complain Corner**

Aiko: Author!

Author: Duh, Ai-chan sama aja kayak Doremi-chan nih, manggil pake teriak.

Aiko: Gimana nggak teriak? Kamu kok malah nongolin si Anrima sih? Katanya lebih suka kalau aku sama Leon.

Author: Lho, Ai-chan nggak lihat chapter 1 ya? Kan disitu aku bilang kalau pairingnya AnriAiko.

Aiko: Oh, maksudnya bagian 'sebenernya aku lebih suka LeonAiko sih, tapi untuk kali ini, biarkan saja Anrima unjuk gigi, hehe...'

Author: Iya.

Anrima: Eh, bagian mananya yang aku 'unjuk gigi'? Perasaan aku cuma dateng ke rumah Aiko terus diajak makan coklat sambil nonton konser Onpu deh.

Author: Ya itu maksudnya. Kamu unjuk gigi buat makan coklatnya Ai-chan.

Anrima: (ngeloyor pergi) Kirain maksudnya 'unjuk gigi' buat ngedapetin cintanya Aiko, nggak taunya...

Doremi: Author! Aku mau protes lagi!

Author: Protes apa lagi sih, Doremi-chan? Soal protes kamu kan udah selesai di chapter 1.

Doremi: Ada dua hal yang bikin aku protes. Pertama: kenapa chapter 3 lebih panjang dari chapter 1? Aku kan ketuanya disini.

Aiko: Doremi-chan, mungkin alasannya karena aku nelpon kalian semua, jadi chapterku dibikin panjang. Tapi kok, waktu aku telpon kamu, kamunya malah lagi beli kado?

Doremi: Nah, itu dia protesku yang kedua: kenapa author bikin ceritanya 'kamu nelpon rumahku pas aku lagi nggak di rumah'? (berpikir sebentar, lalu melirik author penuh selidik) Atau mungkin jangan-jangan... requestnya Poppu lagi ya?

Author: Emm, kalau iya kenapa? Kalau nggak kenapa?

Doremi: Kalau nggak sih, ya... nggak apa-apa deh, tapi kalau iya... (Doremi langsung bisik-bisik ke author)

Aiko: (bingung) Kalian lagi ngomongin apaan sih?

Doremi: (senyam-senyum nggak jelas) Sore wa na-i-sho. Ya kan, author?

Author: Iya iya. (ikut-ikutan senyam-senyum nggak jelas)

Aiko: ? Ya udahlah. Waktunya author nyamperin Onpu-chan ke konsernya.

Author: Satu lagi. Ini waktunya buat pembaca untuk meninggalkan reviewnya ya...


	4. Chapter 4: Onpu

**DISCLAIMER:** Aku tidak punya Ojamajo Doremi. Aku suka acara ini, jadi aku memutuskan untuk menulis cerita ini. Ojamajo Doremi adalah acara yang dibuat oleh Toei Animation pada tahun 1999-2003.

**Author's Note: **Duh, please dong, reviewnya, ya.

Oh iya, maaf kalau chapter 4 ini agak2 gaje, aku nggak bisa mikir banyak tentang Onpu (secara, kalau dilihat di sharp, Onpu nggak kepengaruh sama 'pesona' nya Toru, jadi harus berpikir keras kalau mau nulis lebih lanjut soal mereka).

**The Ojamajo's Valentine**

**Chapter 4 – Onpu's Valentine**

**Onpu's POV**

Aku lagi di mobil waktu tiba-tiba hpku berbunyi, 'mengatakan' padaku kalau ada pesan yang masuk.

Aku mengambilnya dan membaca pesan itu. Ternyata dari Hazuki...

**From: Hazuki-chan**

**Message: Onpu-chan, besok malam kamu bisa ke rumahku nggak? Mama sama papa mau ngadain pesta ultahku. Bales ya.**

Aku cepat-cepat menekan tombol 'reply' dan mengetik pesan balasan.

**To: Hazuki-chan**

**Message: Gomen nasai, Hazuki-chan. Besok aku nggak bisa ke rumahmu. Aku ada konser spesial valentine. Nggak apa-apa kan? Sampaikan juga permohonan maafku ke mama & papamu. Salam persahabatan ^_^.**

Aku menghela nafas, bener-bener ngerasa menyesal karena nggak bisa dateng ke pestanya Hazuki.

Tapi mau gimana lagi? Kontrak kerja udah kutandatangani, jadi... mau nggak mau ya... aku harus tampil di konser itu...

Mataku langsung terpaku menatap beberapa lembar kertas di pangkuanku, yang bertuliskan judul-judul lagu yang harus kunyanyikan di konser besok malam.

"Hmm, banyak juga lagunya..." gumamku.

Mama bertanya, "Onpu-chan, tadi sms dari siapa?"

"Oh, itu, dari Hazuki-chan. Dia nanya apa aku bisa dateng ke pesta ultahnya besok malam..." aku menunduk, "Tapi... mama juga tahu sendiri kan. Aku nggak bisa dateng kesana."

"Daijobu yo, Onpu-chan. Mama yakin kok, Hazuki-chan bisa ngerti keadaan kamu."

"Tapi tetep aja, ma. Aku nggak enak sama Hazuki-chan."

"Kalau begitu, gimana kalau kamu ngirimin kado ke Hazuki-chan aja? Sebagai pengganti karena kamu nggak bisa dateng."

"Usul mama bagus juga sih, tapi..."

"Kamu kan masih bisa ngucapin 'selamat ulang tahun' lewat kado itu, walaupun kamu nggak bisa dateng ke pestanya."

Aku tersenyum, "Oke deh, ma. Nanti, sebelum kita ke gladi resik, kita pesen kadonya dulu, ya?"

Mama mengangguk.

Tidak lama kemudian, kami sampai di sekolah. Aku bergegas keluar dari mobil, "Aku sekolah dulu ya ma. Nanti kita pesen kadonya."

"Iya. Belajar yang rajin ya."

Aku mengangguk, lalu masuk ke sekolah.

**13 Februari, 16.00**

Aku sedang menunggu giliran latihan di gladi resik waktu hpku berbunyi lagi.

Kali ini, ada telpon masuk. Aku melihat nama penelepon di layar

**Ai-chan Osaka**

Aku menekan tombol 'answer', "Moshi moshi. Wah, Ai-chan. Aku seneng kamu mau nelpon aku. Ada apa nih?"

"Nggak. Aku cuma mau nanya kabar kamu aja. Pasti... sekarang kamu lagi latihan buat konser besok ya?"

"Duh, pasti Ai-chan liat berita di infotainment, ya?" kataku, sedikit tertawa, "Ya, gitu deh, Ai-chan. Aku lagi gladi resik buat konser besok. Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong soal besok, kamu diundang nggak sama Hazuki-chan ke pesta ultahnya?"

"Iya sih, tapi aku juga nggak bisa ke sana?"

"Eh, Ai-chan nggak bisa dateng juga?" aku terkejut, "Tapi kenapa?"

"Otosan ada rencana mau ngajak okasan makan diluar. Aku sama ojisan harus jaga rumah."

"Oh iya ya, nggak mungkin kalau kamu ninggalin ojisan kamu sendirian."

"Iya." Aiko sempat terdiam sebentar, lalu bertanya, "Eh, Onpu-chan, besok kamu nggak ada rencana nih, selain... konser?"

"Maksudnya... ngasih coklat valentine? Kayaknya nggak deh. Sampe sekarang, aku masih ngejomblo. Mau serius kerja dulu, sama sekolah. Ai-chan sendiri gimana?"

"Sama aja kayak kamu. Aku belum punya pacar."

"Lho, bukannya udah ada si Anrima-kun ya?" kataku menggoda Aiko.

"Ah, Onpu-chan sama aja kayak Hazuki-chan. Yang diomongin malah si idiot itu."

"Gomen, Ai-chan. Aku pikir kamu bakalan senasib sama Doremi-chan: pacaran sama orang yang nggak disangka-sangka."

"Eh, Onpu-chan udah tahu soal Doremi-chan sama Kotake ya?" tanya Aiko. Kayaknya dia baru tahu deh, kalau Doremi jadian sama Kotake. (padahal aku aja udah tahu tentang itu dari dua tahun yang lalu, pas mereka baru jadian)

"Iya. Makanya, Ai-chan sering-sering kontak yang lain dong. Aku aja yang super sibuk tahu soal mereka." Kataku sambil tertawa. Masa sih, Aiko baru tahu sekarang? Padahal kan, yang deket sama Doremi duluan itu dia, bukan aku.

"Iya deh. Aku terlalu sibuk olahraga di sini. Mau nelpon kamu sama yang lain, tapi kelupaan melulu. Nggak ada waktu."

Aku tersenyum, lalu berpikir, _'Oh, jadi Ai-chan 'lost contact' sama yang lain gara-gara sibuk olahraga? Yah... aku ngerti deh sekarang.'_

Tiba-tiba aku dipanggil seorang kru di konser itu untuk mulai latihan lagi, jadi aku berkata, "Ah, udah dulu ya, Ai-chan. Aku harus latihan lagi nih. Waktu istirahatnya udah habis."

"Oke. Met latihan ya, Onpu-chan. Bye bye!"

"Bye bye!"

Aku lalu menaruh hpku kedalam tas, lalu bergegas ke panggung untuk latihan.

Rencananya, di beberapa lagu yang kunyanyikan akan ada dancernya (yang menemaniku di atas panggung). Aku berkenalan dengan para dancer itu. (kebetulan, aku belum pernah kerja sama dengan mereka)

Tapi waktu aku lihat, ternyata ada satu dari mereka yang kukenal, dan dia adalah...

"Toru-kun?" tanyaku padanya, "Kok kamu ada disini?"

Anggota FLAT 4 bernama Toru itu pun menjawab, "Aku kan salah satu dancer disini."

Ia mendekatiku lalu berbisik, "Ini bukti dariku kalau aku bisa jadi dancer yang terkenal. Aku punya bakat untuk jadi terkenal."

"Oh, gitu ya."

Hanya kata-kata itu yang bisa kukatakan. Sekarang Toru memang sudah banyak berubah. Dia bukan lagi orang yang 'omdo' (omong doang), melainkan sudah menjadi dancer muda yang banyak diidolakan cewek-cewek se-Kantou.

Dia mengangguk lalu berbisik lagi, "Satu lagi, Onpu-chan. Semua ini kulakukan hanya untukmu."

Toru kemudian menghampiri teman-temannya, sesama dancer, lalu mulai latihan.

Aku menghela nafas, lalu bergabung dengan mereka untuk memulai latihanku juga.

**23.00**

Aku baru saja sampai di rumah, masih memikirkan apa yang dikatakan Toru tadi...

"_Satu lagi, Onpu-chan. Semua ini kulakukan hanya untukmu."_

Kata-kata itu masih terngiang di telingaku. Toru selama ini kerja keras demi aku...

'_Tapi, apa kata-katanya ini bisa dipercaya?' _pikirku, _'Dulu aja, dia sama anggota FLAT 4 yang lain berbohong tentang hal ini. Justru... mereka mendekati aku dan yang lain hanya untuk menculik Hana-chan...'_

Kalau inget kejadian waktu itu, aku jadi ngerasa kasihan sama Doremi. Dia yang satu-satunya percaya kalau mereka nggak ada maksud apa-apa, kecuali cuma mau 'pedekate' sama kita...

'_Untung sekarang Doremi-chan udah jadian sama Kotake-kun, jadi Akatsuki-kun nggak bisa nyakitin perasaan Doremi-chan lagi, tapi...' _aku sedikit bimbang, _'Apa yang dikatakan Toru-kun tadi...'_

'_Apa kata-katanya tadi itu... benar? Kenapa sekarang aku jadi memikirkannya terus?'_

'_Apa sekarang... aku yang jatuh cinta kepadanya?'_

Aku terus memikirkannya, sampai aku tertidur.

**14 Februari, 16.00**

Di tempat konser, mama ngasih coklat ke semua orang yang ada di sana, baik itu para kru, para artis yang tampil bersamaku, atau... para dancer yang juga akan unjuk gigi.

Sekarang aku tersadar, aku jatuh cinta, dan aku mencintai seseorang yang pernah jadi musuhku, dan juga yang lain... Toru.

Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba aku berkata pada mama, "Ma, coklat buat dancer yang itu biar aku yang kasih ya."

Catatan Author: Oke. Chapter depan kita ke New York.

* * *

**Complain Corner**

Onpu: Author, kok kayaknya chapterku ini nggak jelas ya? Kapan aku nyadar kalau aku suka sama Toru-kun?

Author: Tadi kan, sebelum konser kamu mulai.

Onpu: Kalau itu aku tahu, tapi... gimana caranya aku bisa nyadar kalau aku suka sama dia? (dasar author gajebo)

Author: Oke, mungkin agak nggak jelas ya? Tapi... coba jawab pertanyaanku ini dulu.

Onpu: Mau nanya apa sih?

Author: Kalau kamu lagi deket sama Toru-kun, apa yang kamu rasakan?

Onpu: Ngg... sedikit deg-degan gitu sih.

Author: Ada yang lain?

Onpu: Ngg... kayaknya mukaku kerasa panas deh.

Author: Nah, itu. Itu yang namanya jatuh cinta.

Onpu: Tapi kan, author nggak nyantumin itu di chapter ini.

Author: Tuh, udah dicantumin sama kamu tadi.

Doremi: Onpu-chan, aku tahu nih, kenapa author jadi gajebo.

Onpu: Kenapa?

Doremi: Soalnya author belum punya pacar. Dia ngiri sama kita.

Author: Ih, ngapain sih Doremi-chan? Ini tuh udah jauh dari chapter 1. Ngapain kamu nyasar ke chapter 4?

Doremi: Nggak. Cuma mau ingetin kamu aja: jangan bilang-bilang soal yang aku bisikin di CC chapter 3 tadi, ya?

Author: Oh. Kalau itu sih tenang aja. Nggak bakalan ada yang tahu kok.

Onpu: Ai-chan, emang mereka bisik-bisik soal apa sih?

Aiko: Aku juga nggak tahu, Onpu-chan. Mereka tadi ngomongin bagian waktu aku nelpon rumahnya Doremi-chan, tapi pas Doremi-chan lagi nggak ada di rumah. Doremi-chan nanya kalau-kalau itu idenya Poppu-chan.

Onpu: Terus?

Aiko: Nah itu dia. Aku nggak tahu lagi apa yang mereka omongin.

Onpu: Oh. (beralih ke author) Author, sekarang gilirannya Momo-chan tuh.

Author: Oke. Para pembaca juga review ya... ^_^


	5. Chapter 5: Momoko

**DISCLAIMER:** Aku tidak punya Ojamajo Doremi. Aku suka acara ini, jadi aku memutuskan untuk menulis cerita ini. Ojamajo Doremi adalah acara yang dibuat oleh Toei Animation pada tahun 1999-2004 (aku baru tahu kalau Naisho dibuat tahun 2004, selang 2 tahun dari pembuatan Dokkan).

**The Ojamajo's Valentine**

**Chapter 5 – Momoko's Valentine**

**Momoko's POV**

**13 Februari, pukul 02.00 (waktu New York)**

Kriing...

Mataku yang sudah terjaga sekarang terpaku melihat telepon rumahku yang berdering. (dan suara telepon itu juga yang membuatku terbangun jam segini)

'_Siapa yang mau nelpon malam-malam begini?' _pikirku, _'Atau... jangan-jangan...'_

Aku langsung mengangkat telepon itu, "Hello? Who's there?"

"Momo-chan, atashi Aiko dakedo."

"Oh, Ai-chan, apa kabar?" aku langsung bertanya dengan bahasa Jepang, "Tumben kamu nelpon."

"Eh, aku baik-baik aja kok, Momo-chan. Cuma mau nanya kabar kamu aja."

"Oh, aku disini juga baik-baik aja. Oh iya, besok hari valentine ya?" (aku berkata begitu karena aku ingat soal perbedaan waktu antara Jepang & Amerika)

"Iya. Emangnya kenapa?"

"Kamu nggak ngasih coklat ke Anrima-kun?" godaku padanya.

Saat aku tahu kalau Aiko yang menelepon, aku jadi teringat soal Anrima, cowok yang waktu itu ngaku-ngaku sebagai tunangannya Aiko, dan aku pikir... kayaknya mereka cocok deh. Apalagi lihat 'perjuangannya' Anrima pas ngelawan aku, waktu aku pura-pura jadi tunangannya Aiko. (makanya saat itu aku langsung nyerah)

Kayaknya cintanya Anrima ke Aiko besar banget deh.

"Ih, Momo-chan. Kamu sama aja kayak Hazuki-chan & Onpu-chan. Jangan nanyain si idiot itu ke aku dong."

"Sorry." aku tertawa, "Eh, tapi... tadi kamu bilang apa? Hazuki-chan sama Onpu-chan juga nanyain soal Anrima-kun ya? Kamu nelpon mereka berdua juga?"

"Iya."

Aku baru sadar kalau Aiko nggak 'mencantumkan' nama Doremi, jadi aku bertanya, "Eh, tapi kok... kamu nggak ngomongin Doremi-chan? Emang kamu nggak nelpon dia juga?"

"Tadi aku nelpon dia, tapi dianya malah lagi nggak di rumah. Poppu-chan bilang, dia lagi beli kado buat Hazuki-chan."

"Oh, I see." aku berkata, "By the way, Ai-chan, soal Hazuki-chan..."

"Aduh, bicaranya kok jadi monoton gini sih?"

"Maksudnya?" aku bener-bener nggak ngerti sama kata 'monoton' yang dimaksud Aiko.

"Pasti Momo-chan juga mau nanya soal pesta ultahnya Hazuki-chan ya? Tadi Poppu-chan sama Onpu-chan juga nanyain hal yang sama." Aiko berkata.

Aku memang sudah tahu soal pesta ultah Hazuki, karena Hazuki meneleponku kemarin sore (setidaknya, tadi pagi di waktu Jepang), tapi lantaran ada perbedaan waktu antara Jepang dan Amerika, aku jadi tidak bisa datang kesana.

"Terus, jawabannya?" tanyaku, "Kamu bisa dateng nggak?"

"Nggak bisa. Otosan janjian sama okasan makan diluar. Aku sama ojisan jaga rumah." Jawab Aiko, kedengarannya sedikit bosan. Mungkin karena dia sudah ditanya tentang hal itu oleh tiga orang yang diteleponnya, ya.

Aiko langsung bertanya, "Oh iya, Momo-chan nggak punya rencana ngasih coklat ke siapa gitu?"

"Nggak tuh, Ai-chan. Lagian kan, tradisi ngasih coklat cuma ada di Jepang. Apalagi sekarang... aku juga nggak punya pacar." aku menjelaskan, "Yah, tapi aku sedikit berharap kalau besok... ada yang mau nembak aku."

Aku memang belum punya pacar, tapi... rasanya aku sudah jatuh cinta kepada seseorang...

Masalahnya adalah, aku belum tahu apa dia juga suka aku atau nggak, dan di hari valentine ini, siapa tahu aja aku mendapat kejelasan tentang hal itu.

"Oh iya. Kalau di Amerika kan, tradisinya... si cowok nembak si cewek buat jadi pacarnya, ya? Eh, tapi kamu berharap kalau besok ada yang mau nembak kamu... jangan-jangan... kamu udah punya gebetan ya?"

"Eh, iya sih." aku berkata malu-malu.

"Ngg... udah dulu ya, Momo-chan. Aku takut okasan sama otosan jadi marah gara-gara tarif telpon yang mereka bayar jadi mahal."

"Jadi... Ai-chan nyesel nih, nelpon aku?"

"Duh, bukannya gitu. Kamu tahu kan, nelpon ke luar negeri bayarnya mahal."

"Oh, iya, aku tahu kok. Pantesan pas aku tinggal disana dan sering nelpon Beth, bayaran telponnya jadi mahal."

"Iya iya. Udah dulu ya? Bye bye."

"Bye bye."

Aku menutup telpon dan tersenyum, _'Ternyata gitu ya, keadaanya di Jepang sana?'_

Aku ngerasa nggak perlu lagi untuk nanya kabar Doremi dan yang lain, karena aku udah ngobrol banyak sama Hazuki kemarin...

_Flashback (12 Februari, pukul 17.00 waktu New York)_

"Hello."

"Momo-chan, atashi Hazuki dakedo."

"Eh, Hazuki-chan. Doshita no?"

"Tanggal 14 kamu bisa kesini nggak? Ke pesta ultahku?"

"Wah, kayaknya aku nggak bisa tuh."

"Kenapa?"

"Pesta kamu kan diadakannya waktu disini masih pagi, mana hari sekolah lagi, jadi aku nggak bisa. Masa aku harus bolos sih?"

"Bener-bener nggak bisa izin sama sekali?"

"Iya. Tanggal 14 aku ada ulangan matematika, jadi harus masuk."

"Oh. Kalau gitu aku ngerti deh. Nggak apa-apa kok. Onpu-chan juga nggak bisa dateng."

"Ada kerjaan apalagi dia? Bagi-bagi coklat ke rekan kerja?" tanyaku. Aku teringat waktu sweet house Maho-dou jual coklat valentine, mamanya Onpu beli coklat banyak banget. (katanya sih, buat rekan kerjanya)

"Nggak. Dia ada konser spesial valentine, jadi nggak bisa dateng."

"Eh, ngomong-ngomong... kamu tahu nggak kabarnya yang lain? Doremi-chan, Ai-chan, sama Onpu-chan? Kamu nggak 'lost contact' kan sama mereka?"

"Nggak sih. Cuma... aku 'lost contact' sama Ai-chan nih. Dia nggak pernah nelpon aku selama 2 tahun ini." Hazuki menjelaskan, "Makanya hari ini, aku mau ngundang kalian lewat telepon, tapi nggak bisa lama-lama sih, soalnya..."

"Oh, aku tahu. Disana sekarang udah pagi kan? Udah tanggal 13?"

"Iya." Hazuki menjawab, "Oh, iya. Emang... Momo-chan mau nanya soal apa?"

"Hari valentine ini kalian udah punya pacar belum?"

"Eh, soal itu..." Hazuki terdiam sebentar, lalu melanjutkan, "Onpu-chan bilang sih, dia masih belum punya pacar. Kalau Ai-chan, karena aku belum telpon dia, aku nggak tahu kelanjutan hubungannya sama Anrima-kun."

"Wah, Hazuki-chan juga masih inget sama Anrima-kun ya?" aku tertawa, "Terus... gimana sama kamu & Doremi-chan?"

"Ngg... soal itu..."

"Ah, biar aku tebak. Pasti... kamu jadian sama Yada-kun kan?" kataku, berlagak bak seorang peramal, "Terus... kalau Doremi-chan... jangan-jangan dia jadian sama Kotake-kun ya?"

"Lho, kok kamu tahu? Kalau udah tahu kenapa nanya?" kata Hazuki, keceplosan.

"Eh, jadi bener ya? Aku kan cuma nebak-nebak aja..." aku tertawa, "Jadi beneran nih, kamu jadian sama Yada-kun, terus Doremi-chan jadian sama Kotake-kun?"

"Oh, kamu c-cuma nebak ya?" kata Hazuki, sedikit nervous, "Eh, tapi... tebakan kamu bener sih. Kita sama-sama udah jadian sejak 2 tahun lalu."

"Gitu ya? Bagus dong. Akhirnya, Doremi-chan nyadar kalau dia suka sama Kotake-kun."

"Eh, Momo-chan, udah dulu ya? Aku mau nelpon Ai-chan sama Doremi-chan nih, takut keburu bus sekolahku dateng."

"Oh, iya deh. Bye bye."

"Bye bye."

_End of flashback_

"Hmm, syukurlah, mereka baik-baik aja..." kataku pada diriku sendiri, "Sayangnya, aku nggak bisa ke ulang tahunnya Hazuki-chan, padahal kan... aku penasaran, gimana sih, kalau Doremi-chan lagi mesra-mesraan sama Kotake-kun?"

Aku senyam-senyum ngebayangin gaya pacarannya mereka berdua (atau jangan-jangan... mereka malah seringan berantemnya daripada mesranya). Penasaran juga, kalau ngebayangin Doremi ngelus-ngelus rambutnya Kotake, atau sebaliknya, Kotake yang ngelus-ngelus rambutnya Doremi, atau ngebayangin mereka pegangan tangan, atau mungkin... ngebayangin Kotake nyium Doremi! (kalau ngebayangin yang terakhir ini, bikin aku pengen ketawa)

Aku berpikir, _'Padahal dulu mereka sering berantem. Tapi... aku udah nyangka sih, kalau akhirnya... mereka bisa jadian kayak sekarang...'_

Aku jadi teringat waktu valentine pas kelas 5 SD itu, waktu Kotake ngeledek Doremi dan akhirnya berujung pada saling 'melempar muka' satu sama lain. (mereka nggak kasihan sama mukanya mereka sendiri apa? Pake dilempar segala?)

Tapi aku ngerti kok, kenapa Kotake bisa bilang begitu, dan aku juga lihat dari gayanya dia ngegoda Doremi (iya, ngegoda) kalau sebenernya, dia tuh cuma mau caper sama Doremi. (atau mungkin, sedikit berharap kalau di hari itu, Doremi mau ngasih coklat ke dia, ehehe...)

Lalu, Hazuki dan Yada? Hmm, kalau mereka sih, jangan ditanya. Yang lain juga pasti setuju kalau mereka tuh udah saling jatuh cinta dari dulu. Waktu kelas 1 SD aja, mereka saling tukar 'kado' di hari valentine yang juga hari ultahnya Hazuki itu. Hazuki ngasih coklat, dan Yada ngasih bunga.

'_Tapi... kira-kira, kali ini Yada-kun ngasih apa ya, ke Hazuki-chan?' _pikirku, _'Nggak mungkin kan, kalau dia masih ngasih bunga ke Hazuki-chan? Pasti ada hadiah lain yang bisa dia kasih. Kalau ngambil kata-katanya Ai-chan di telepon tadi... monoton. Iya. Kalau Yada-kun masih ngasih bunga aja ke Hazuki, itu namanya monoton. Nggak ada kreasi. Nggak ada inovasi. Nggak ada improvisasi sama sekali. Mana ekspresinya?' _(lho, kok malah nyasar ke ekspresi sih? -_-')

Sayangnya, Aiko nggak jadian sama Anrima. Padahal kan, kalau menurutku sih... mereka itu cocok juga. Apalagi... Anrima pernah bilang... _"Omai no zenbu daisuki ya." _(Aku menyukai semua hal dari dirimu), artinya: dia tuh bener-bener cinta mati sama Aiko. Bahkan, Onpu aja dibilang itik buruk rupa, dan Aiko dibilang angsa yang cantik. (padahal yang kita sama-sama tahu: Onpu lebih feminin daripada Aiko yang emang bisa dibilang tomboy)

Sayangnya cintanya Anrima bertepuk sebelah tangan. Aiko nggak suka sama dia.

Yang aku nggak ngerti, masa sih, Onpu belum punya pacar? Pasti dia bohong sama Hazuki kalau dia nggak punya pacar, padahal sebenernya... pasti dia punya. Minimal... 'gebetan' lah. Masa sih nggak punya? Paling dia bohong biar nggak ada gosip yang tidak sedap. Dia kan artis. Apalagi... sifatnya yang agak 'jaim' (jaga image) itu bikin aku makin yakin kalau Onpu sudah berbohong mengenai statusnya.

Satu hal yang pasti mengenai kami semua: kalau yang lain punya cerita sendiri... aku juga.

Saat ini, aku sedang jatuh cinta pada seseorang, dan dia adalah salah satu temanku di SMP, Steve...

Aku berkenalan dengannya saat kami sekelas di kelas 1, dan selama ini... kami juga selalu berada di kelas yang sama (apa aku bakalan kayak Doremi & Kotake yang akhirnya jadian ya?)

Tapi... kira-kira, Steve suka padaku nggak ya?

Aku menghela nafas, lalu bergegas ke kamar untuk tidur lagi.

**14 Februari, pukul 07.00 (waktu New York)**

Aku sudah berada di sekolah. (dan aku yakin sekarang juga pasti Hazuki baru menutup pesta ultahnya di Jepang)

Tidak berapa lama kemudian, Steve datang menghampiriku, "Momoko, I want to talk with you."

Aku menjawab, sedikit nervous, "Err, what do you want to talk with me?"

"Well, I just want to say... I love you, and I want you to be my girl. Would you?"

"Umm, well..." aku sempat grogi sebentar sampai aku akhirnya berkata, "I... would. Actually, I... love you too."

Beth lihat kami berdua, terus dia tanya pake bahasa Jepang (sekarang dia emang selalu ngomong sama aku pake bahasa Jepang), "Eh, Momoko, kamu nggak ngasih Steve coklat?"

"Lho, Beth kok tahu kalau di Jepang ada tradisi ngasih coklat?" kataku, "Tapi kan... Steve nggak tahu tradisi itu. Ini juga bukan di Jepang."

"Ayolah Momoko... kan kamu tahu sendiri, aku udah tahu soal tradisi itu dari Sachiko." Beth menggodaku, "Nanti pulang sekolah kamu ajak Steve ke rumahmu, terus kamu bikin coklat deh buat dia. Beres kan?"

"Ehh?" kataku, tapi aku menyerah, "Terserah kamu deh."

Catatan Author: Hah, lega deh. Tinggal ke chapter 6 aja.

* * *

**Complain Corner**

Momoko: Wah, kayaknya chapterku ini pas deh. (Author tahu aja, perbedaan waktu antara Amerika sama Jepang jauhnya segimana)

Author: Ah, nggak juga kok. Aku juga agak kebingungan pas ngitung waktunya. (ehehe, untung di rumahku ada atlas yang ada perbedaan waktunya, jadi nggak kebingungan lagi)

Doremi: Author, aku jadi mau nanya.

Author: Apalagi sih? (duh, sekarang Doremi-chan jadi kayak hantu aja, menghantuiku di tiap chapter...)

Doremi: Atlas-tte nani? (Atlas itu apa?)

Author: Duh, masa atlas aja nggak tahu. Atlas itu artinya beberapa lembar peta yang dikumpulkan dan dibukukan. (wah, jangan-jangan Doremi-chan nggak tau lagi, peta itu apa?)

Doremi: Tenang, author. Aku ngerti kok. Nggak usah jelasin soal peta segala.

Momoko: Doremi-chan, what's your problem? Kayaknya aku liat kamu masuk ke CCnya semua chapter deh.

Doremi: Ehehe... Momo-chan kan juga tahu kalau aku ini ketuanya (mau eksis gitu lho). Eh, tapi tadi author bilang... katanya kamu punya hp?

Momoko: So?

Doremi: Kok nggak ada hp kamu di chapter 5?

Momoko: Well, aku sekarang emang punya hp, tapi emang aku irit make pulsa.

Doremi: Oh, pantesan. Oh iya, author masih inget kan sama yang aku bisikin di CC chapter 3?

Author: Iya. Aku masih inget. Makanya, tenang. Nggak usah kayak orang frustasi gitu, semua CC dimasukin.

Doremi: Eh, bukannya gitu. Aku kan cuma mau mengingatkan. Pokoknya, tampilin request aku ya?

Author: Oke ;) (fyuh, akhirnya Doremi-chan pergi juga...)

Momoko: Eh, jadi Doremi-chan request sesuatu ke author ya?

Author: Iya. Katanya dia mau balas dendam sama Poppu-chan.

Momoko: Wow, kedengarannya menyeramkan. Perasaanku kok jadi nggak enak ya?

Author: Ah, nggak juga kok, Momo-chan. Kamu liat aja di chapter 6. Nggak menyeramkan kok, ihihihi...

Momoko: Ih, author jangan nakut-nakutin aku dong. Ketawa-ketawa gitu kayak obake yang ada di eps. 29 nya Motto. Author kan tahu, kalau aku ini penakut.

Author: Oke deh, Momo-chan. Sekarang aku ke chapter 6 ya. Bye bye.

Momoko: Bye bye. Eh iya, buat yang mau tinggalin review, sekarang waktunya...


	6. Chapter 6: Poppu

**DISCLAIMER:** Aku tidak punya Ojamajo Doremi. Aku suka acara ini, jadi aku memutuskan untuk menulis cerita ini. Ojamajo Doremi adalah acara yang dibuat oleh Toei Animation pada tahun 1999-2004.

Yups, inilah chapter terakhir (duh, masih sepi nih, nggak ada review).

Tapi nggak apa2, cuma kalau ada yang berkenan untuk baca, sempatkan diri buat tinggalin reviewnya juga ya...

**The Ojamajo's Valentine**

**Chapter 6 – Poppu's Valentine**

**Poppu's POV**

"Oke deh Poppu-chan. Sampe ketemu besok malam ya, di kafe biasa. Bye bye."

"Bye bye."

Aku pulang bareng sama Kimitaka, dan ya, kami janjian di kafe besok malam, buat ngerayain hari valentine.

Aku masuk rumah, lalu melihat sebentar ke dapur.

Ternyata onee-chan udah pulang duluan (eh apa-apaan nih? Kok anak SMP pulang lebih dulu dari anak SD? Oh iya, tadi kan aku jalan-jalan dulu sama Kimitaka ya, ehehe), dan sekarang lagi sibuk nyiapin coklat buat pacarnya. (itu loh, si Kotake-senpai yang dulu suka berantem sama onee-chan. Aku nggak nyangka akhirnya mereka malah pacaran)

Aku inget kalau panci buat manasin air di rumah cuma ada satu, jadi aku nanya ke onee-chan, "Onee-chan, udah selesai belum? Aku juga mau bikin coklat buat Kimitaka nih."

"Udah kok. Ini, aku lagi naruh coklatku di kotak."

Aku mengambil sebatang coklat masak dari lemari dapur, bersiap untuk mengolahnya jadi coklat valentine untuk Kimitaka.

Sambil memasang pita merah di kotak coklatnya yang berbentuk hati dan berwarna pink, onee-chan berkata, "Oh iya, tadi pagi, pas kamu udah berangkat sekolah, Hazuki-chan nelpon ke rumah. Dia ngundang kita ke pesta ultahnya. Kamu bisa nggak?"

Tentu saja aku bilang padanya, "Nggak bisa, onee-chan. Aku ada janji sama Kimitaka."

Onee-chan nggak bilang apa-apa lagi. Kayaknya dia udah duga kalau aku udah bikin janji sama Kimitaka. (secara, onee-chan masih suka nguping, pasti dia nguping pembicaraanku sama Kimitaka tadi pagi di telepon deh)

_Flashback (13 Februari, sebelum Pop berangkat sekolah)_

"Kimitaka, besok kita janjian di kafe biasa yuk."

"Ngapain?"

"Valentine. Kamu mau kan? Nanti aku kasih kamu coklat bikinan aku sendiri."

"Beneran nih, bukan bikinan Doremi-senpai lagi? Kayak yang waktu kita kelas 3 atau kelas 4?"

"Eh? Ya nggaklah. Kalau dari kelas 5 dulu aja onee-chan bisa bikin, aku justru bisa bikin yang lebih enak lagi. Kamu liat aja nanti."

"Ya udah deh, aku percaya. Bye bye."

"Bye bye."

_Akhir flashback_

Nggak lama kemudian, saat aku memotong coklat masak yang tadi kuambil dari lemari dapur, onee-chan bergegas keluar rumah, "Sore jaa, ittekuru ne."

"Onee-chan, mau ke mana?" tanyaku, "Masa aku ditinggal sendirian di rumah? Okasan kan lagi belanja."

"Mau ke toko sebentar, beli kado buat Hazuki-chan."

"Oh, ya udah deh. Ittereshai."

Perhatianku kembali tertuju pada coklat masak yang sedang kupotong. Aku tentunya sekarang sudah tahu cara membuat coklatnya. Justru, sebenernya... waktu aku kelas 3 & 4 itu, aku udah bikin coklatku sendiri, tapi...

_Flashback_

_Pop kelas 3_

Gedubrak!

"Aduh!" aku terjatuh waktu pengen nyamperin Kimitaka ke taman, mau ngasih coklat bikinanku ke dia.

Coklatku hancur...

Kebetulan, onee-chan & Kotake-senpai lihat aku disana.

"Poppu, doshita no?" tanya onee-chan.

"Onee-chan, coklatku hancur. Gimana nih?"

"Waduh, gimana ya?" onee-chan ikutan bingung, "Kotake udah ngabisin coklatnya nih."

"Aku punya ide!" kata Kotake-senpai tiba-tiba, "Poppu-chan, ajak Kimitaka-kun ke rumahmu. Kamu bikin aja coklatnya lagi di rumah."

"Eh?" kataku tidak puas, "Nggak ah. Aku udah nggak mood bikin coklat. Onee-chan aja deh yang bikin. Aku panggilin Kimitaka aja buat ke rumah."

"Lho? Poppu? Kok..."

_Pop kelas 4_

Aku bersin-bersin saat aku bersiap-siap untuk bikin coklat.

"Duh, gimana nih, onee-chan? Aku takut nanti coklatnya kena ingus."

"Hmm..." onee-chan berpikir sebentar, lalu berkata, "Atashi ni makasete."

Akhirnya... onee-chan lagi yang bikin coklat...

_Akhir flashback_

Aku menghela nafas, lalu berpikir, _'Pokoknya... kali ini nggak boleh kayak waktu itu lagi.'_

Tiba-tiba telpon rumahku berbunyi, waktu aku sedang melelehkan coklat itu.

Aku mengangkat telpon, "Moshi moshi."

"Eh, Poppu-chan, atashi Aiko dakedo."

Ternyata Aiko. Aku lalu bertanya, "Oh, Ai-chan. Doshita no? Kamu mau ngomong sama onee-chan ya?"

"Iya." Aiko berkata, "Doremi-chan ada di rumah kan?"

"Nggak tuh. Onee-chan baru aja ke toko. Katanya mau beli kado buat Hazuki-chan."

"Oh."

"Ai-chan diundang juga kan?"

"Iya, tapi aku nggak bisa dateng. Disuruh jaga rumah."

"Nggak apa-apa kok. Aku juga nggak bisa dateng, soalnya aku ada janji sama Kimitaka."

"Oh, jadi sekarang kamu pacaran sama temen kamu yang namanya Kimitaka itu?"

"Iya."

Aku teringat coklatku, jadi aku bilang ke Aiko, "Eh, udah dulu, ya. Aku lagi bikin coklat buat Kimitaka nih. Bye bye."

Dan telponnya langsung kututup.

Aku buru-buru ke dapur, takut coklatku jadi gosong...

Ternyata nggak.

'_Hah, save...' _pikirku saat tahu aku datang di saat yang tepat. Coklatku udah meleleh, hanya belum gosong saja.

Saat aku mencetak coklat, onee-chan masuk ke rumah, "Tadaima!"

"Okaeri!"

"Poppu, okasan belum pulang?"

"Belum tuh. Oh iya, tadi Ai-chan nelpon."

"Eh? Apa katanya?"

"Dia nanyain kamu, tapi aku bilang aja kamu lagi ke toko mau beli kado buat Hazuki-chan."

"Oh."

"Onee-chan nggak nanya, apa dia bisa dateng ke pestanya Hazuki-chan?"

"Nggak perlu. Hazuki-chan udah bilang kalau dia nggak bisa dateng."

"Oh, jadi Hazuki-chan nelpon Ai-chan sebelum dia nelpon kita, ya?"

"Iya. Eh, gimana nih, coklatnya?" tanya onee-chan sedikit meledek, "Harus kubantu lagi nggak?"

"Nggak usah deh, onee-chan. Tahun ini, aku nggak butuh bantuan onee-chan lagi."

"Eh, nggak usah marah gitu dong. Aku kan cuma nanya..." onee-chan tersenyum, lalu menepuk bahuku, "Ganbate ne, Poppu."

"Ah, onee-chan..." aku ikut tersenyum, "Arigatou."

"Oke. Kalau gitu... sekarang aku ke kamar deh."

"Ya udah, keatas aja sana."

"Tapi ada syaratnya."

"Duh, apa sih onee-chan?" tanyaku, "Kalau mau keatas, keatas aja."

"Poppu, kok gitu sih? Aku kan cuma mau minta coklat kamu sedikit, kalau udah jadi. Aku kan mau coba, coklat bikinan imoto-ku tersayang."

Aku menghela nafas, "Iya deh. Nanti kalau udah jadi aku ambil sepotong buat onee-chan. Aku anterin ke kamar."

"Eh, kok cuma sepotong? Lima potong deh, ya?"

"Iya, lima potong. Udah, ke kamar sana."

"Oke. Aku tunggu ya."

Aku lalu tersenyum, lalu berpikir, _'Onee-chan tenang aja. Aku jamin, coklatku pasti enak.'_

'_Minimal sih, bisa seenak bikinan onee-chan. Eh, tapi aku nggak mau sama. Aku maunya, coklat ini jadi lebih enak dari bikinan onee-chan.'_

Aku tahu, aku dan onee-chan kadang-kadang suka bertengkar, tapi... yah, pada dasarnya aku masih merasa membutuhkan onee-chan disampingku...

Memang sih, dulu onee-chan jarang banget mau ngajak aku main bareng temen-temennya, tapi... semua itu berubah sejak aku tahu rahasianya onee-chan, Hazuki-chan, sama Ai-chan sebagai majominarai. Waktu itu dia memang meremehkan aku, lantaran aku yang nggak bisa bangun malam-malam buat ikut majominarai shiken, tapi nggak jarang dia, walau sedikit, membantuku supaya aku bisa lulus ujian. Dia mengkhawatirkan keadaanku waktu aku ikut majominarai shiken level 4 yang bersamaan dengan tes kesehatan Hana-chan. Dia juga membantuku untuk mencegah pintu yang kulewati ke Majo-youjin tertutup supaya aku masih bisa lulus majominarai shiken level 3 (san kyu). (dia nggak mau aku senasib sama dia yang nggak lulus majominarai shiken level 3 itu)

Mungkin di level 2, dia nggak nolongin aku sama sekali, karena dia juga lagi ada urusan buat nyari Majocross untuk mengajarinya (juga yang lain) menggunakan alat tenun yang berada di oshare zakka Maho-dou. Kedatangan Hana-chan lah yang membuatku selamat waktu itu...

Tapi waktu aku ikut majominarai shiken level 1, yang juga merupakan level terakhir, aku lalu menyadari, apa yang selama ini membuatku jadi semangat untuk ikut majominarai shiken itu: aku ingin melakukan apa yang onee-chan lakukan. Aku ingin mencoba apa yang onee-chan coba. Aku ingin... aku ingin bersama dengan onee-chan selamanya.

Hanya onee-chan yang tahu... kalau didalam sini, aku tetap Pop yang masih kecil, masih butuh disayang & dimanja. Orang lain tahunya aku ini Pop yang dewasa, padahal sih... nggak juga...

'_Doremi nggak boleh pergi. Onee-chan nggak boleh pergi.'_

Aku ingat kalau pikiran ini dulu pernah ada di benakku dua kali. Pertama, waktu onee-chan dan yang lain nekat masuk ke noroi no mori untuk mengambil bunga love supreme untuk menyembuhkan Hana-chan. Aku takut onee-chan nggak akan keluar dari sana hidup-hidup...

Yang kedua, waktu onee-chan, juga yang lain (sebenernya aku sendiri juga disuruh milih sih) harus memilih antara menjadi majo dan tinggal di Majokai atau tetap menjadi manusia normal dan tinggal di rumah kami... di Ningenkai... Aku takut kalau onee-chan berkata... "Poppu, kamu disini aja, sama okasan dan otosan. Biar aku yang tinggal disana..."

'_Oh, iya. Onee-chan pasti bilang begitu. Dari awal kan, itu yang dia mau...' _pikirku ketika memikirkan kalau seandainya dia berkata begitu saat itu.

Tapi kenyataanya... sampai detik ini, onee-chan ada disini. Onee-chan masih ada disini, disisiku. Masih ditengah-tengah keluargaku...

...dan sekarang, dia menungguku untuk memberikan 5 potong coklat untuknya.

Aku mendinginkan coklatku, setelah itu mengambil 5 potong dari beberapa potong coklat yang kubuat, lalu kutaruh diatas piring kecil. Sisanya kutaruh di kotak berbentuk hati berwarna merah yang sudah kusiapkan, lalu kuikat kotak itu dengan pita berwarna pink. (aku & onee-chan emang sama-sama suka paduan kedua warna itu, karena itu mengingatkan aku & onee-chan akan warna baju sihir kami yang bertolak belakang dengan warna rambut kami)

Aku menaruh coklatku di tempat yang kedap udara, agar coklatku tidak bisa meleleh (aku menaruhnya jauh-jauh dari coklat onee-chan, supaya nggak ketuker), lalu bergegas ke kamar onee-chan untuk memberikan 5 potong coklatku untuknya.

Aku mengetuk pintu kamar onee-chan yang berwarna biru, "Onee-chan, ini coklatnya."

Onee-chan membuka pintu, "Eh, Poppu. Sini masuk. Kita makan coklatnya sama-sama."

"Lho, tapi kan..."

"Ayo..." onee-chan menarikku ke dalam kamarnya, lalu menaruh piring kecil berisi 5 potong coklat itu, "Kalau dimakan sama-sama, kan kamu jadi bisa tahu, rasanya enak atau nggak."

"Eh, gitu ya?" kataku, "Ngg... terserah onee-chan aja deh."

Kami tersenyum, lalu berkata, "Sore jaa, itadakimasu!"

Kami mengambil masing-masing sepotong dan memakannya, lalu kami berseru, "Oishii!"

"Poppu, coklat kamu enak banget!" kata onee-chan. Aku mengangguk. Nggak nyangka aku bisa bikin yang seenak ini. (walaupun nggak seenak coklat buatan onee-chan sih)

Kami mengambil satu lagi, sampai pada akhirnya tinggal sisa satu potong coklat...

"Buat onee-chan aja deh, coklatnya..." kataku, "Onee-chan nggak bilang sih, kalau onee-chan mau kita makan coklatnya sama-sama. Kan aku bisa ngambil 6 potong, biar bisa dibagi rata."

"Poppu, buat kamu aja..." kata onee-chan, "Itu kan coklat buatanmu."

"Ya udah deh, onee-chan, kita bagi dua aja ya?"

"Gimana caranya? Kamu kan nggak bawa pisau atau sendok. Lagian... takutnya aku belum bisa adil ngebaginya."

"Gampang kok. Ini kan bentuknya hati. Tinggal dibagi dua gini aja..." kataku sambil memotong coklatnya, "Nih, potongan buat onee-chan."

"Yakin nih, nggak apa-apa?"

"Iya. Kan dari awal, coklat ini emang buat onee-chan."

"Oh..." kata onee-chan. Lalu ia tersenyum, "Arigatou, Poppu."

**14 Februari, jam 19.00**

Kimitaka datang menjemputku, lalu kami berjalan bersama ke kafe.

"Enak juga coklatnya." Kimitaka berkata sambil mengunyah coklatnya, "Ini beneran buatan kamu kan?"

Aku mengangguk, "Iya. Tapi... rasanya nggak seenak buatan onee-chan ya?"

"Siapa bilang? Kalau menurut aku sih, ini lebih enak. Kan kamu yang bikin."

Aku tersenyum, "Kimitaka, kamu bisa aja."

Sesampainya di kafe, ternyata, kafenya malah tutup. Disana ada tulisan 'Direnovasi. Baru buka kembali tanggal 1 Juli'.

Akhirnya, kami balik lagi ke rumahku. (nggak mungkin kan kalau aku ke rumah Hazuki kalau kemarin aku udah bilang aku nggak bisa dateng)

Tapi nggak apalah, yang penting aku bisa sama Kimitaka...

Catatan Author: Akhirnya, cerita sampai disini!

* * *

**Complain Corner**

Poppu: Author! Kok ceritanya 'coklatku nggak lebih enak dari buatan onee-chan' sih?

Doremi: Makanya, jangan request yang aneh-aneh duluan dong. Kafenya juga tutup kan?

Author: Iya, ini requestnya Doremi-chan. Dia mau balas dendam sama kamu katanya.

Poppu: Onee-chan, jangan marah dong. Aku kan cuma bercanda. Gomen, onee-chan... (pasang muka memelas, kayak waktu bayi dulu – yang ada di naisho eps. 5)

Doremi: (menghela nafas) Hah, iya deh, iya. Aku nggak tega kalau lihat muka kamu kayak gitu.

Poppu: Asyik! Onee-chan maafin aku.

Author: Oh iya, Poppu-chan, kamu ada protes lagi nggak?

Poppu: Nggak sih. Aku setuju kok, sama apa yang author tulis kali ini. Paling-paling cuma... heran aja, kenapa kamu bikin aku nggak ngasih coklat buatanku sendiri ke Kimitaka pas aku kelas 3 sama kelas 4? Requestnya onee-chan juga, ya?

Doremi: Ehehe, iya Poppu. Kan biar lebih dapet suasana 'adik-kakak' nya.

Poppu: Oh, gitu ya? Emm, boleh juga sih.

Author: Well, karena udah nggak ada protes lagi, aku pergi dulu ya? Ja ne!

Doremi & Poppu: Bye bye!


End file.
